After the hellmouth
by XnothingANDeverythingX
Summary: Buffy; After the hellmouth is closed, buffy's life after sunnydale.
1. After the hellmouth

Buffy stands at the edge of a crater that was once Sunnydale, they had come out victorious; her friends that had survived surround her, she stares deep; lost in thought, what they've gone through, all that they have changed, and the one's that they've lost; Anya no longer standing with them.

Spike who gave them the chance to escape before it all came down, giving himself to the mouth of hell.

"Buffy, What are we gonna do now?" Dawn asks

Buffy lifts her head up, breathing the fresh air into her lungs "anything we want" she answers as she turns to face them.

Dawn smiled brightly running to hug her sister, buffy wrapped her arms around dawn; they made it!

Although there was still a lot to take care of, there was a silver lining; slayers all over the world were awakening.

They all gather back on the bus, some of the potentials were severely injured. The bus drove off into the desert.

They drove to the nearest town with a hospital, checking in the girls that need care. Willow and buffy sat outside the hospital, "where will you go now? Angels in L.A." willow said.

"Maybe L.A." Buffy smiled, "but maybe not… I can't get Spike out of my mind."

Willow wrapped her one arm around Buffy's back, "I know Buff, but I think he would want you to be happy."

Buffy chuckled "not with Angel. Believe me."

"Whatever you do, do it for you; you can live your life now Buffy." Willow said excitedly.

"What about Will? Ready to retire from the Scoobies?" Buffy Asked jokingly.

"You know me, can't resist research of the oogie boogie kind" she teased.

Xander walked out of the hospital and was heading there way, "everybody taken care of" Buffy asked.

"Everyone's getting settled, Giles is finishing up the paper work, and Dawn is with him." He explained.

"That's great, hopefully it will be a speedy recovery for the girls" buffy replied.

Willow stood up and walked over to xander, hugging him tightly "are you ok, Xan" she asked.

He hugged her back; resting his head onto hers. "I just can't believe she's gone. It's Anya, nothing stops her. I – I just don't know how to get through this... without her."

Willow lifted her head to look up at him "it will be hard at first, but after a bit of time passes… you learn to start living again." She described a feeling she remembered all too well.

Xander held on to her tighter, buffy reached out her arms to embrace them both knowing all three of them had lost someone they loved.


	2. After the hellmouth part 2

After Giles had set all the injured slayers up at the hospital, he and Andrew ventured out to find the other slayers, forming their own league of watchers, Dawn was set in the path to become a watcher as well but Buffy reminded her of one little thing she had to finish beforehand; HIGH SCHOOL!

Dawn was dreading starting at a new high school in L.A. for her final year.

The scoobies caught a bus to L.A. showing up at Angels Office Kind of Unexpected, she walked knocked on the big office doors and then proceeded to walk in, the rest of the group tagging behind her.

"Buffy" angel exclaimed, "you're here" he said surprized.

Buffy nodded towards the others "were here" she replied.

"That's – Great" Angel said trying to find the words.

There was an awkward pause, and then Cordelia walked in.

"Angel ..." she started to speak… and then trailed off, "wow, Flash back or what."

"Nice to see you too Cordelia" buffy responded.

Cordelia smiled at her half-heartedly, before continuing on to greet "Willow it's been a while"

"It has, how are you feeling? Cause the last time... not so great." Willow asked, somewhat concerned.

Cordy's face turning panicky "yea not my greatest moment. Thankfully Angel took care of It." she looked at Angel smiling.

It was only for a moment but buffy caught on to it, "so you and Angel" buffy acknowledged.

Cordy continued to walk over to him, "ya" she smiled, as she leaned in to kiss him. Angel kissed her back and then broke it off quickly, looking back towards buffy.

Xander clearly not thrilled stepped out "wait you and Angel. Are you kidding me, does he just get everything."

Cordelia raised her eyebrows "Xander, wish I could say it's nice to see you.." she smirked, The historical play of Xander and Cordelia's banter back and forth could go on while.

Angel stood up walking over towards them, "do you guys need somewhere to stay?" he asked.

"Well considering my house is now a big pile of rubble… I'd say ya." Buffy nodded.

"Right sure, no problem." He turned back towards his desk, pressing the button on the intercom, "harmony" he called out.

"Could you get rooms set up for our guests, four of them." He stated.

"Sure thing, Boss" harmony answered through the machine.

"Wait a minute, Harmony works for you…" buffy asked trying not to laugh

Willow and Xander chuckled behind her.

Angel nodded. "Yes, were about second chances here" he said as he looked straight at Buffy.

Buffy smiled, "I like that" she said simply.

There was a silence in the room for a moment.

"Well, I'll let you all get settled, if there is anything you need, just let me or my staff know."

"Thank you, Angel" buffy said sincerely.

They turned to leave, following an employ to their rooms.

Angel and Cordy were now alone in his office,

"Did you know they were coming?" Cord asked.

"No" he said walking towards her, "buffy called me the other day to tell me they succeeded in closing the hell mouth. I had no idea they would be on their way here"

Angel put his arms around cords waist, kissing her neck "how are you feeling" he asked, "are you ok".

She fell deeper in to his kiss, "I feel great, like I've had a long sleep." She answered.

"Well you did, you were in a coma for almost six months" he reminded her.

She looked at him almost annoyed like he had told her the story a million times already, "I know, I know. And I'm taking it easy, I am." She insisted.

Angel smiled as he held her in his arms, "I just don't want to lose you, again" he explained.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "you won't"

Xander was still not Angel biggest fan especially now that he was not only into buffy but now he had Cordelia too, he was anxious to find a place of his own as soon as he could.

He leaned into whisper to buffy; "Buff, I know he's the good guy now, but I'm out of here as soon as I can get a place" Xander told her.

Buffy nodded, "I understand Xander"

The man leading them suddenly stopped, "this room is for you sir" he gestured towards Xander.

Xander walked into the huge room almost tripping over himself, "ok, maybe I changed my mind Buff, I'll be in my room." he said excitedly.

Buffy and Will glanced at each other shaking their heads.

Willow had already found her groove in the cooperation, from her previous visits to help out. The arrived at the next door, "this room is for miss, Willow" he gestured his arm into the room, "thank you" willow said entering, "I'll catch up with you guys in a bit, I need some sleep" she admitted, closing the door behind her.

Buffy and dawn stuck close together as they were lead down to the end of the hall, "and you young lady will be in here" he motioned to Dawn, dawn looking at buffy for approval, "it's okay" she smiled.

Dawn ran into the room leaping on to the bed, Buffy closed the door for her.

The man lead buffy to the room next door, "thanks" she said to her escort; as she entered the room, it was bright; the light shining through the windows. The bed spread was a deep shade of purple, the door to the bathroom at the back corner.

It felt like months since she had time to relax, she walked in to the bathroom starting the faucet; she grabbed the housecoat hanging on the back of the door, and disrobed; wrapping herself up until the bathtub filled.

She slid down into the tub, the water hot on her skin; felt amazing, though she could not relax, her mind ran wild; she had her life planned out she was the chosen one; she alone, to fight the vampires yada yada yada.. And now she was just one of many. How could she live her life just being normal, how could Angel be with Cordelia!

she had always thought in the back of her mind that she and angel would end up together, when she was done baking; when she was cookies.

Mmm cookies, she thought; Yum!

She tried to shut her eyes, but nothing helped.

*she heard a knock at the door*

She hesitated for a minute, do I have to answer that.

*another knock*

Oh it might be dawn she thought.

"One minute" she yelled out, climbing from the tub, and slipping back into her housecoat. She hurried out to answer the door, she opened it and Angel stood in the doorway "hi" he said.

"Hi" she replied.


End file.
